What Are We?
by wwritingisrightt
Summary: "Describe the one person who has been there for you through thick and thin and then describe your relationship in one word," my shrink/friend says. Hmmmm... That's when I'm pulled into a flashback. And then, I realise. We are...


****Hello everyone! I have churned out another TMI story... Also, please take the poll in my profile page! It has to do with my next possible TMI fic****

**So, this is based loosely off the song "Fearless" by T Swizzle.**

**This fic is kinda (?) AU, and it's CLACE, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Mortal Instruments, or "Fearless". Those are Casssandra Clare's and Taylor Swift's, respectively.**

**Onward!**

* * *

"Describe someone in your life who has been there for you through thick and thin. This may take a while, Clary, so I'll wait. When you're done describing them, sum up your relationship with one word," my friend/shrink says as I sit on the orange swivel chair in her cramped office. I nod.

That's when I'm pulled into a recent flashback.

* * *

I'm looking out of the window of Taki's Diner watching the rain patter on the ground while Jace finishes his food.

"Hey, Jay, did you ever notice that there's this glow off the pavement?" I blurt out.

"Hmmm?" Jace mumbles through a mouthful.

I shake my head slightly. _Nevermind._

* * *

He walks me to the car which is parked in the centre of the lot. On a sudden impulse, I feel like asking him to dance with me.

So I do.

"Jace, dance with me."

"In the middle of the parking lot?"

"Yeah."

"Okay."

He places a gentle hand on my waist and his other hand engulfs my small one. We start dancing and I don't even care that I'm stumbling here and there. Jace just keeps his hold on me and we dance in perfect syncronisation.

* * *

We're driving down the road and I try to keep my eyes on the breathtaking scenery outside, but somehow I'm getting caught up in Jace. He runs his fingers through his golden hair, not knowing that he's absent-mindedly making me want him. Oh, Jace...

"It's okay if I play music, right?" he inquires.

"Yup."

He shoves in the Jewel CD into the player and the music washes over us. I smile, and soon we're singing together.

* * *

The drive is slow, and I don't want it to end. When we pull up near the Institute, I catch Jace staring at me. I blush and can practically emfeel/em his trademark smirk.

The gentle moment is soon bombarded by a blinding flash of artificial light. Izzy stands at the base of the steps with a humongous grin plastered across her face. She's holding a large camera and I realise that she took a photograph of Jace and me.

* * *

The next day, I see Izzy leaning on the doorframe of my bedroom.

"What is it, Iz?" I mumble somewhat incoherently.

"Oh, just thought you'd want to see something..." she states, trailing off, baiting me. Typical Izzy.

"'Mkay, I'm coming," I say as I strugle out of bed. I don't even have to look to know my hair's a catastrophe. A bushy, red, knotted catastrophe.

Once I'm done getting ready, I smell burnt waffles. Uh-oh.

"_Who on God's earth let Izzy cook breakfast?!_" I hear Alec thunder.

Well, this ought to be interesting.

* * *

Iz and I are having a staring contest.

I'm winning, much to her disappointment.

Finally, she caves. "Okay! Fine. I'll show you," she all-but screams.

I grin nevertheless.

She pulls out a picture frame from her studded purse.

"What is it?" I ask, my curiousity now piqued.

She practically squeals whilst handing me the creation.

Nestled behind the frame is the picture of Jace and me which she snapped yesterday. The frame says: _In this moment, now, Capture it. Remember it._

"Oh, Iz," I tell her, pulling her into an embrace. "It's perfect, thank you."

"I'm so glad you like it!" Izzy pretty much squeaks.

* * *

I knock on Jace's door later that day. When he opens it, my hands are shaking. I'm usually not this way, and I think he notices because he pulls me into his arms. I'm a little more brave. Too brave, maybe.

It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something.

It's fearless.

* * *

I find myself back in my shrink's office.

I describe Jace to her. How he is my rock. My friend. My love.

"And the one word to describe your relationship, Clary?" comes her question.

And now I know what we are.

"_Fearless._"

* * *

**And, fin! I hope you guys liked it! Check out my other Clace fic on my profile! Please REVIEW!**

**Until next time!**

**_Take the POLL!_**


End file.
